


Lucas Fabray, sex-on-a-stick

by vkdemon



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt/FTM!Quinn, Kurt gives his boyfriend a make-over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucas Fabray, sex-on-a-stick

**Author's Note:**

> A response to a prompt in the [1s Trans!glee meme](http://glee-genderplay.livejournal.com/38700.html) over at [](http://glee-genderplay.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://glee-genderplay.livejournal.com/)**glee_genderplay**

"We started with the hair." Kurt had his boyfriend Lucas' hand in his and was flitting around the teen boys section of Macy's. "Now we need to change the clothing."

Lucas reached up for the millionth time since they took the plunge. His hand petted over the short but soft shaved nape up to the ever so slightly longer top. He couldn't believe he'd actually taken the plunge. Lucas' mother was going to hit the roof when she saw the formerly long flowing blond hair cut to [this](http://hairstylesarea.com/hair-pic/HLIC/32078f08c8fd7526ae002902bd4ec9b5.jpg). Lucas had never felt so light and free. He turned, having been distracted yet again and found Kurt's arm already piled high with clothing.

"I'm never going to leave the dressing room am I?" The current cheerio sighed at Kurt.

"Of course not. I'm going in with you. No funny stuff just fashion." Kurt took Lucas' hand and pulled him into the men's changing room, their hearts pounding. No one took two looks.

"I'm passing." Lucas whispered right against Kurt's ear.

"Yes, but you should be stunning. Those baggy clothes have to go. Not only should everyone know that Lucas Fabray is my _boy_ friend, but also that he's sex on a stick."

Lucas kissed Kurt tenderly before allowing the man to put him through his fashion paces. He walked from the dressing-room with head held high and his boyfriend's hand proudly laced with his. If people were staring then it might have been because of how swollen Kurt's lips were or maybe about the little mark on Lucas' neck. And that was perfectly fine with him.


End file.
